


She is my girl

by Julie_Streep



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Billary, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Streep/pseuds/Julie_Streep
Summary: Someone is hitting on Bill’s girl, what will he do?During the years when Hillary was Secretary of State.





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

 As Secretary of State Hillary Clinton have to travel a lot and this meant that, very often, she have to stay away from her husband for too long. This last journey would bring her in Europe, in particular in Germany, the good news was that she would see her friend Angela Merkel and she was sure that she would spend a wonderful trip with David, a young man that would stay with her in the official meeting for the next years. David was very funny, kind and he always seemed to know what to say to made Hillary smile and to keep her awake during boring meeting.

“I love you honey, I’m going to miss you”

”I love you, Bill”

Bill had accompanied her to the airport and he would wanted to follow Hillary on her journey, because they were never able to spend so much time together between her work as Secretary of State and his work with the Clinton Foundation. All he could do now was hug her, wish her good luck and kiss her passionately before she departed.

Bill loved his wife so much and he was so proud of her, because after 25 years in which she supported him despite her career she was finally able to fulfill her dreams and she was finally focusing on her career, but he sometimes wished that they could just relax and live their life like a normal couple.

“I will miss you too, I’ll call you when I landed“

“Ok, don’t work too hard“

“I love you, Bill, bye“

“Me too, so much, bye baby“

 

Once she arrived in Germany, Hillary called her husband and then she went straight to her room to take a shower and to rest before getting ready for dinner. Hillary would had dinner with David and she was happy about that because for once she wouldn’t be alone for dinner.

“Hi, Hillary“

“Hi David, are you ready for tomorrow?“

“Yes, I can’t wait, I’m so excited and I have never been to Germany, so I would love to visit it, do you want to come with me tomorrow night?“

“Sure, why not, it will be funny“

“You’re beautiful tonight Hill“ - Hillary looked him amazed.

“Oh David, you’re very sweet, thank you“

“It’s just the truth“

“So, what do you expect from this trip?“

 

They finished the dinner and Hillary couldn’t wait to go to bed and maybe fall asleep listening to Bill's voice on the phone.

“Would you like to get a drink together before we go to bed?“

“Thank you David, but I’m very tired, tomorrow we need to wake up very early“

“Oh come on, the night is still young“

“Yes, but I’m not and I’m very tired, I’m sorry“

Hillary was about to leave when David grabbed her by the arm, turned her around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Ok then, good night“

“Good night David“

She immediately went to her room, she didn’t know what to think, David was very kind to her, perhaps too much. Was he flirting with her? It couldn’t be, he had half her age, and she was married, maybe she was just wrong, he was just trying to be nice. 

Once inside her room she prepared to go to bed and called her husband.

“Hi, honey“

“Hi, it's nice to hear your voice“

“I already miss you“

“Me too baby, so what do you wear?“

“Are you trying to do phone sex?“

“Isn’t it obvious?“ - Hillary couldn’t help but smile, even after so many years of marriage, he could always surprise her and make her feel young again.

“I'm wearing a silk nightgown“ - Bill licked his lips imagining his beautiful wife lying on the bed in a sexy nightgown.

“Take it off, love“ - Hillary giggled at her husband's hurry, but she did as she was told and found herself lying naked on the bed.

“Now I want you to touch your thighs with one hand and your breasts with the other“

“Oh Bill, mmm“ - She had always adored phone sex since the days in the White House, she adored Bill's voice and loved to hear him say what he wanted to do to her.

“Are you wet, honey? Because I am so hard, I really want to be there to kiss and lick every centimeter of your body, I want to taste you and make you scream my name“ - Bill unzipped his pants and took his erection in his hand, he was so happy that at his age he could still get an erection without help and with his wife he have many erections, especially after they spent so much time apart, he loved to spend the day in bed with her to show her how much he had missed her, but for now he must be satisfied with this.

“I'm so wet Bill, I wish you were here, I want you inside me“

“I know love, just pretend I’m there, my right hand is between your thighs, my index finger is inside you, I rub my thumb against your clit and my mouth is on your breasts“ - Hillary was so excited and the more Bill spoke, the more she became wet.

“Oh Bill yes, it’s fell so good“

“Oh Hill, I love you so much, increase the rhythm baby, I want you to come for me“

“Oh Bill, Ohhhh fuck“ - Bill also could no longer restrain himself and hearing Hillary screaming his name made him wild with pleasure.

“Yes honey, come for me, God Hill, I’m so close“

“Billl“ - Hillary came with a cry, and Bill followed right after with a groan.

“Wow, it was amazing“

“You are amazing honey, you're so sexy when you scream my name while come“

“I love you Bill“ - She said with a yawn and Bill smiled.

“I love you too, now go to sleep, you have to be up early tomorrow, call me when you have your break for lunch, ok?“

“Ok Bill, I love you and thank you“

“Thank you baby, sweet dreams my love“

“Good night“

Hillary fell asleep very quickly with a smile on her lips.

In the room next to hers, David had heard Hillary have an orgasm and he thought it was because Bill was no longer able to take care of her needs, at this point David was more convinced than ever to conquer her and make her understand that with him her needs would always be satisfied, he thought she deserved much better than President Clinton and that he could be the man who could make her forget her husband and she would understand what true love was, what he didn’t know was that all the rumors about their fake marriage were completely wrong.

Hillary and Bill loved each other as never before, and Bill showed every day to his wonderful wife how much she meant to him and Hillary was in seventh heaven, she loved her husband and felt loved and desired more and more everyday.


	2. First move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

The morning came very quickly for Hillary, she decided to wear a blue pantsuit, her favorite color, and then she went down to have breakfast, it was very early, and in the room there was almost nobody, not even David, Hillary was happy to have breakfast alone, she had to focus on the meeting and she also had to cover her notes.

Immediately after breakfast Hillary returned to her room and got ready to face the day and at 8 o'clock came down in the lobby to meet David.

"Good morning Hillary"

"Good morning David, are you ready?"

“I'm ready, let's go”

 

Once they arrived at the palace where the meeting would take place, David and Hillary searched their seats and settled, re-reading for the last time their notes.

They did not have to wait long, before the conference even began, and it was not long before David made his first move. Hillary was paying attention to the British prime minister's speech and didn’t notice that David was looking at her, but she turned quickly toward him when he put his hand on her thigh.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm listening to the conference" - Hillary took David's hand and placed it on the table, but he did not seem discouraged and he rested his arm on Hillary’s chair almost touching her.

"David stop it, this is inappropriate"

“Come on Hill, you are so beautiful and I can’t resist you"

“Stop it David, we need to focus" - Hillary wanted to clarify that this can’t happen again, but she could not afford a scene and decided that she would talk with David after the end of the conference.

 

Once they got back at the hotel Hillary invited David to her room to talk.

“David look, what happened today should never happen again"

"Sorry Hillary, I think I did get anxious"

"Don’t worry David, but it will not happen again"

"Certainly, so how about tonight, we can go to eat at a nice restaurant and then take a ride into town?" - David smiled, he decided to try with another tactic, he would show his romantic side and then she would fall in love with him and his sweetness.

"I'm sorry David, I had completely forgotten our plan and I've already made plans with Angela, we didn’t see each other for a long time, maybe tomorrow night, what do you think?"

"Sure, it's not a problem" - That would give him time to put in place a plan to conquer this beautiful woman who invaded his thoughts and his dreams for 5 years.

"Let's go to lunch then?"

“I’m not very hungry, I will have something in my room, I'll see you at 5 pm for the interview"

"OK bye”

Hillary still couldn’t understand the behavior of David, what he'd done today had made her feel very uncomfortable, but she couldn’t believe that such a young man was attracted to her. She had never cared of her appearance and had always thought that she wasn't so appealing, even if her husband always said that she was very beautiful and that men thought this too, Bill would often say, when they got home after a dinner state or an important event, that she attracted the attention of every man in the room and this made him feel a little jealous, but especially proud, because he knew she was only his. Thinking about Bill made her happy and decided to call him.

"Hey honey"

“Hello, how are you?"

"Well and you?"

“I’m tired and I miss you"

"I miss you too, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just a little tired, the meeting was so boring" - Bill knew Hillary too well and he knew that something was bothering her, but for now he would let it pass, he knew she would talk to him when she was ready.

"Okay sweetie, rested a little bit, I love you"

"I love you too, now I'm going to take a nap before the interview and tonight I will have a good girls night with Angela"

“Have fun!”

"I will do "

"I must go now, call me before going to bed"

"I love you so much"

"I love you Hill"

Talk to her husband always made her feel better, even though she could not really understand what disturbed her, maybe she was just tired, she decided to take a nap so she would be fresh and tonight she would enjoy the dinner with Angela.

 

Bill was sitting on the couch and was waiting for Hillary to appear  on TV, he loved watching her on television, he was so proud of her and loved with how much passion she spoke about the things she believed in. As the interview progressed Bill felt increasingly jealous and angry, this had proved  to be an interview full of personal questions rather than political questions, and Bill knew how much Hillary hated to talk about her private life and beside her there was this handsome guy who wouldn’t stop touching and make compliments to his girl.

"Tom" - Bill couldn’t stay there and do nothing, while a boy was trying to take away his beloved wife.

"Yes, sir"

"I want to go in Germany as soon as possible, so find a flight"

"Yes sir, I also have to take an hotel room?”

"It will not be necessary, I want to surprise Hillary" - Bill smiled and rushed to the bedroom to pack his bags, he trust Hillary and he knew that she loved him and probably was not even aware of that boy's attentions, but Bill had decided that he would surprise her and he would made clear to David to stay away from her.

Meanwhile, in Germany Hillary and Angela were in one of the most renowned restaurants and they already had a glass of wine in front of them.

"So Hillary it has been a while since we seen each other, is there some news?"

"No, nothing new, I'm always traveling around the world and Bill and Chelsea have their work with the foundation, and you?”

"The same, too much work and short time for the family"

"Yeah, sometimes I think that at our age we should retire and devote ourselves to the family"

"Oh yes, especially when you have a handsome husband who can’t take his hands off of you" - Hillary smiled, she knew she was lucky to have a husband who after 35 years of marriage still desired her.

The two most influential women in the world were enjoying themselves laughing and gossiping and they were beginning to be a little tipsy, but they deserved it after all the hard work.

Meanwhile, not so far David was visiting the city looking for something to impress and win Hillary’s heart.


	3. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

At 10 pm Bill arrived in Hillary’s room, he would still have a couple of hours before she returned and it is a lot of time to prepare his surprise, he asked to deliver to the room twelve red roses, strawberries and chocolate, then he showered and changed his clothes into something more comfortable, he was so happy and he couldn’t wait to see his beautiful wife and make love to her.

 

Two hours later Hillary came to her room and when she entered she found soft lighting, music that filled the room and Bill sat in a chair with a boyish smile.

"Surprise" - Hillary ran against Bill and sat on his lap, kissed him gently and began to bite his ear and neck.

"God, I'm glad you're here" - she said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I see that someone is a little tipsy, do you have fun with Angela?"

“Very much" - Hillary couldn’t resist him anymore, it was a week since she made love with her husband, and she wanted him so bad, so she began to unbutton his shirt, as she watched him with a sexy look, once she had finished she began to stroke him through the pants, but Bill stopped her.

"Hill, we have all night, slow down"

"I don’t want to slow down, I want you so much" - Hillary took Bill's hand and led it under her skirt and between her thighs to make him feel how wet she was, Bill growled and decided that if hard and fast was what she wanted, then this was what he would give to her, there would be time for slow and gentle, after all it was so much since they were intimate and Bill had to admit that he could not wait to be buried inside her.

He unbuttoned her blouse, while Hillary undid Bill’s pants, then she continued to stroke him through his boxers, kissing him on the neck, while Bill stroked her thighs.

“Honey, if you go on like this, this would be over before starting"

"I love you Bill" - Bill moved Hillary's panties to the side and slipped a finger inside her, Hillary began to moan and become more and more wet.

"I love you too baby, you're so sexy" - Bill finished undressing Hillary, then got up and took off the last pieces of his clothes, he took his beautiful wife in his arms and placed her on the bed.

He lay on top of her and started to kiss her passionately on her mouth, on her breasts, until he reach her sex, here he stroked her openness with the tongue, slipped a finger, then two inside her, as he licked and nibbled her clit.

"Bill, I'm so close, please" - Bill loved her taste and he was more than determined to make her come with his mouth and his fingers and taste her orgasm.

Hillary with a hand rubbed her left breast and with the other gripped Bill's hair and pushed his head toward her.

Bill loved to hear her screaming his name and adored when she pushed her hips to meet the thrusts of his fingers and his tongue, she tasted so good and he could never get enough of her. Hillary began to scream louder and louder and Bill knew she was very close, so he decided to increase the pace and slipped a third finger inside her, while his tongue continued licking her clit vigorously.

“Bill I’m so fucking close"

"Billll" - Hillary was screaming and Bill, with a smile, licked all her juices and then lay down beside her satisfied with his work.

"I needed that, thanks"

"The pleasure is mine" - Hillary smiled and grabbed Bill’s erection.

"Now it's your turn, Love" - Bill came up to her, but she stopped him, at first he was confused, but he smiled when he realized what she had in mind.

Hillary went on her knees and looked at her husband with a seductive smile.

"I want you, now" - Bill didn’t need to be told twice and positioned himself behind her, grabbing her hips and slowly pushing his length inside her, they groaned in unison and Bill paused a moment to not risk to come too soon and ruin everything.

"God, it feels so good, baby, you're so tight and wet"

"Oh Bill, please"

Bill began to push inside her slowly, but firmly, while Hillary moaned and clung to the bedpost for support.

"Bill harder, faster" - Bill did not need to be told twice and increased the pace, thrusting into Hillary with force, Hillary continued to moan and scream Bill’s name.

“I am so close" - Bill leaned forward burying his face in Hillary’s hair and kissing her neck, while the pace of his thrusts becoming more erratic as he approached the climax, he kissed her neck again and rubbed her clit with his fingers.

"Billl, yeah, yeah"

"I'm coming, Hill” - they both came screaming the name of the other and collapsing on the bed tired, but satisfied.

"It was amazing"

"You are amazing, I love you baby"

"I love you too Bill" - Hillary yawned and Bill smiled, kissed her forehead, pulled the covers over their naked bodies and settled with the woman of his life in his arms, he could not be happier than this.

"I am exhausted, I don’t think that tomorrow I will be able to walk" - Bill smiled, he was pleased with himself, he kissed her again and closed his eyes, glad he came to surprise his wife.

The Clinton quickly fell asleep excited to spend some time together, but they didn’t know that David was in the next room and that he heard everything and he was disappointed to learn that the two of them were on good terms, but that would not stopped him, he would conquer Hillary and he already knew that she would like the necklace with a pink heart-shaped pendant and he also was a lot younger than Bill and he could satisfy her much better than him.

The next day he would give her the necklace and he would asked her out for dinner and nothing would stop him even Bill Clinton.


	4. Bill loses his temper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.

The morning came quickly and Hillary was the first to open the eyes, smiled with love seeing her husband sleeping peacefully beside her, but soon the smile turned into a grin, she kissed his shoulder, then his chest, then get lower and lower. Bill was already half hard and he became very hard, when Hillary took him in her hand and licked the top of his penis, he was not awake yet, but Hillary continued her ministrations licking and sucking his dick, she stroked his cock with one hand and with the other she'd massage his balls.

Bill began to grunt without waking up, Hillary decided to increase the pace and took him completely into her mouth, sucking hard a couple of times, at that point Bill was pushing his hips against her mouth and he starting to wake up with a smile on his face.

"God baby, are you trying to kill me?”

“But what a way to go” – Hillary kissed the head of his penis, tasting his pre cum, she began to pump his cock while licking his balls, she knew he was close so she returned to lick and suck his hard cock with even more force.

"I'm coming Hill, fuck" – Bill came hard and Hillary swallowed all his essence, giving a last lick to clean his cock.

"What a way to wake up, I wish we could do it every morning"

“That would be great” - Bill smiled and nodded then bring his hand between the thighs of the goddess lying next to him.

“Oh no honey, I have to be at the meeting in an hour”

“Just 5 minutes” – Hillary shook her head, kissed him and got out of bed, wearing a dressing gown and heading toward the bathroom.

“Will there also be that guy at the meeting?” – Bill asked suddenly, as he rose from the bed and followed her.

“Who, David? Sure, It’s my assistant”

“I don't like that guy, he gives you too much attention”

“Bill you've never even met him”

“I saw you on tv and he seemed a little too comfortable while he touched you"

“Bill, don’t be ridiculous” – Hillary kissed him gently and went into the shower, Bill remained still for a few seconds, then decided to join his wife. 

"Oh no, honey I'm late"

“I just want to wash your back, I'll be good"– Hillary accepted, how could she refuse an offer so generous and tempting. The two washed each other lovingly, then dressed and went down to breakfast. 

"What are you going to do while I'm at the meeting?"

“I don't know, I'll go out on the town, maybe looking for a nice romantic restaurant"– Hillary smiled and leaned over to kiss him, at that time David reached them.

"Hello Hillary, how are you?" 

"Very well, thanks, and you?”

“Fine, especially now that I see you"– David smiled at her, completely ignoring Bill that fumed with rage.

“Er”

“Oh, excuse me, Mr. President, I didn't see you" - David said continuing to watch Hillary with a smile.

“Hillary, yesterday I went shopping and I saw this necklace and I immediately thought of you" - David took the necklace out of the box and handed it to Hillary, she looked shocked and confused, while Bill couldn't believe the nerve of this guy, he was hitting on his wife in front of him.

"I hope you like it"

“It’s beautiful and it's very nice of you, but I don't think I can accept it"

“I insist, you are so beautiful and you deserve to be covered with gifts" - at that point Bill was furious, he rose from his seat and approached David, making him get up from his chair.

“Who do you think you are doing?”

“I do not understand Sir"

“Don't play dumb with me, you are flirting with my wife in front of me, what goes through your head?”

“What is it? Do you feel threatened? Well you know what, you should be, because she deserves so much better than you, are you afraid she might look for a bit of revenge or someone that really love her? After you cheated on her so many times, I'm surprised she’s still with you"

“How dare you?”– Bill was so angry that he was unable to resist and punched David on the nose, Hillary was shocked.

“Honey are you crazy? David, I’m so sorry, now we have to go otherwise we'll be late " – Hillary turned to Bill and looked at him with disappointment.

“Bill I’ll see you tonight, I hope you calmed down when I come back, I can't believe you gave him a punch"– Bill looked at David with anger, who instead was smiling and Hillary turned her attention to David.

“We're going to get some ice before leaving"– they were about to leave, when Bill stopped her.

“Are we still going out for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, even if I'm very mad at you” - they would have talked about what had happened, perhaps after their dinner, Hillary could not believe that Bill had hit his assistant, she was angry with him, but it was so long since they spent time together and she would spend the evening with him, even though he didn’t deserve it.

“I thought we were going out for dinner together"

“I'm sorry David, but it is a week since Bill and I spent some time together and we need to talk"

“Hillary, you should leave him, you deserve so much better"

“David, this is none of your business"

“Of course I'm sorry, but think about it”

 

For the next 6 hours there was no way to talk about something other than politics and Hillary was thankful for that, she could not explain why David and Bill behaved that way, she remembered the words of Bill, but it could not be true, David was 30 years old, he was smart, good-looking, funny and kind, he could have had any woman he wanted and she didn't believe at all that he was interested in her, but on the other hand he had behaved very strangely, first the touches at the meeting, then the compliments, then during the interview, the gift and ultimately what he had said to Bill, could it be that he was hitting on her? Was Bill right? Even if Bill was right he behaved disproportionately, he was always too jealous and possessive, when someone was looking at her or touched her in a way that he thought it was too friendly. 

She just couldn't concentrate on the meeting with all these thoughts that kept running through her mind, thankfully the meeting was coming to an end and she also couldn't wait to finish the day and talk to Bill, she was angry with him, but she missed him and she knew she could not stay angry for too long, she loved Bill and she had always forgiven him for his mistakes and in comparison to what she had passed during their marriage that was nothing, he would apologize, he would smile, with that look that made her legs tremble and she would forgive him.

 

It was missing only another meeting before she could get back to the hotel to prepare and look good for her Bill, but she couldn't concentrate and Angela noticed it. 

“Hey Hill, is everything ok?”

“Yes, why?"

“You seem distracted"

“It's just that David and Bill had a small fight this morning"

“Bill and David?"

“Yes, Bill came here to surprise me and yesterday we spent a wonderful evening and this morning Bill threw a punch at David"

“Hill, Bill is just kinda jealous, you're an attractive woman and you have to understand that men realize it even younger ones and Bill is afraid of losing you"

“But he has no reason to be afraid, I love him and I won't leave him"

“I know, maybe he just needs reassurance"

“I thought I reassured him enough last night and this morning” – Hillary said blushing and the two women start to laugh, Hillary was feeling much better after the conversation with Angela, maybe she was right, she would reassured Bill, because she loved him and he would always be the man of her life.


	5. Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, thank you all for the kudos and the comments.

It was finally time to get back to the hotel and Hillary was surprised not finding Bill in the room, she decided to get ready and waited for him, she took a shower, she curled her hair and put on a green dress that showed her breasts, just as Bill likes and as she was putting her shoes, someone knocked on the door, Hillary immediately thought it was Bill, but when she opened the door she found herself in front of David with a bunch of flowers.

"Hi Hill, wow you're beautiful, these are for you" -  David was stunned, he had always thought she was beautiful, but with a dress she was stunning, Bill was a lucky bastard, but he would not be for much longer, Hillary was angry with Bill and he knew that the former President had a temper and he would use it in his favor. 

"A special event? Oh right you're going out for dinner with Bill, but where is it? I never made a pretty lady waiting for me"

“You're right a creature beautiful as you should never be kept waiting” – Bill appeared from behind the corner with a smile on his face seeing his lovely wife, she was dressed so elegant, so sexy, Hillary smiled and blushed.

“Hi babe are you ready to go?" – Bill kissed her hand and cheek and offered her his arm that she took gladly, Bill had dressed so elegant and had booked a table in the most romantic restaurant in Germany. 

"Didn't you even brought her flowers?”

“This is simply not true, your flowers honey are waiting for you in the lobby” – when they arrived in the lobby Hillary remained astonished, waiting for her there were a hundred red roses arranged to form the word I love you.

“Oh my God Bill these are beautiful” – Hillary kissed Bill passionately and smiled.

"I'm glad you like them and I'm sorry about what happened today"

“We'll talk about it after dinner Bill now let's enjoy the evening” – Bill nodded and smiled escorting Hillary outside the hotel. 

David was furious, he wouldn't let won a liar, betrayer and bastard like Bill Clinton, Hillary was a strong and intelligent woman and he couldn't believe that after all she passed because of him, she was still in love with him. 

Once they arrived at the restaurant the waiter brought them to their table, which was located in a very quiet place with few people and a small band playing jazz. 

"Oh Bill this place is magnificent"

“All the best for the love of my life"

 

The dinner went very well, they had a good time, they danced, they fed each other, they had sweet kisses, they held each other hands and they exchanged loving glances.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

“I would love it” – they walked hand in hand talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company, but at one point Bill stopped and made Hillary turn so they were one in front of the other.

"I love you Hill, I'm sorry for what happened, but I don't want to lose you"

“Why should you lose me?"

“That guy David, he's young and he likes you..."

“Bill, I love you and only you, I don't want David or any guy you think is attracted to me, you are the man with whom I want to spend my time, the man with whom I want to make love, I don't want anyone else"

“But David is handsome and young and he would be able to make you happy" – he lowered his eyes, he loves his wife, but after surgery he didn't feel the same, he was getting old, while Hillary continued to be the same energetic woman he had met so many years ago. 

“Bill look at me, I want you, just you, I love you and no one will ever take your place"

“I just want you to be happy"

“I'm happy honey, very happy" – Hillary kissed him gently, she caressed his cheek and Bill smiled.

“Let's go back to the hotel, I'm freezing" – Bill nodded and offered her his jacket and they returned to the hotel.

 

Once back in their room they prepared for bed, then settled into the bed in each other's arms, Hillary had her head on Bill’s chest and she gently stroked it, right in the point where he had the scar of his operation, while Bill squeeze his beloved wife and kissed her forehead lovingly. 

“Thanks for this Bill, it was wonderful"

“Thank you baby, I love you and I would do anything to see you happy" – the two smiled softly and they got lost in each other's eyes, until someone knocked on the door.

“Who will be?"

“I don't know sweetie, maybe is one of the agents"

“Are you going to open the door?" – Hillary asked smiling, Bill kissed her cheek and got up to see who had interrupted them.

“Oh hello Mr. President, is there Hillary?"

“What do you want from her? Leave her alone, she is my girl"

“What do I want? I love her and I want to make her happy, like you've never been able to do"

“David, I will never be in love with you, I'm in love with my husband, so stop it"

“But Hillary, I can make you happy, I love you"

“David I'm sorry, but this will never happen and since you can't have a proper behavior and separate your feelings from your work, you're fired" – Hillary locked the door and turned to her husband who was smiling and thinking, oh yes she is my girl.

“I'm sorry, you were right, I was a fool and I got angry with you, I'm so sorry honey, can you forgive me?"

“Forgive you? You didn't do anything wrong and you were right I overreacted, but it is stronger than me, you're the best thing that ever happened to me, as well as Chelsea, and I'll do anything to stay by your side for a lifetime”

“Bill, I love you, I love you more than anything in the world and I will never leave you" -  the two smiled, they kissed softly and made love all night.

They loved each other more than anything else in the world and all their enemies who said their marriage existed only for convenience, they didn’t know them at all, they had no idea how strong their love is, but Bill and Hillary didn’t care, they were happy and nothing and nobody could ever divide them.

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think about it and if you have some idea for another work. And sorry about the errors.


End file.
